Priestess Of Legend
by Moonlight Querida
Summary: Who is Rin's destined mate? Will she be able to find the book of the written prophecy in time before The Great War between Humans and Demons or will she fail to save Feudal Japan?
1. Prologue

**Priestess Of Legend**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

-Also the Greek Gods.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

**Summary:** Rin is now twenty-one years of age. After training with Kaede she became the **'Priestess of Legend' **surpassing Kagome's and Kikyo's miko power. However, there is a twist to the power she possess. She will have to be the mate of a demon lord in order to show the people of Feudal Japan that both species can live together in peace.

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

**Flashback….**

The sun was now setting, one could now see the beautiful warm colours of orange and red mixture in the sky. The birds were now preparing to sleep or rest as one should say. Since Naraku's defeat, everyone was now enjoying life in the Feudal Era, not that they would not have an any difficulties but at least life was not a hard one.

The Inuyasha Forest was now ready to drift off in its peaceful state since night was approaching the horizon but tonight was going to be a day to remember. Soon a loud explosion was heard, birds scattered and demons began running like crazy. Deep within the forest, a girl no more than 17 years of age lay on the forest ground completely unconscious. Large amount of miko and youki was radiating from the unconscious body sending out a mixture of blue and red aura.

"Rin!, Rin!, where are you?", a desperate Kaede shouted as she ran as fast as her old legs could carry her through the forest.

"Hey Kaede!, what the hell was that loud noise", shouted Inuyasha as he finally began to catch up with her.

"Inuyasha, thank heavens you are here, Rin is in the forest training and she could be in danger, not too long ago I heard the very loud explosion", Kaede replied.

"Well, we better hurry because neither Kagome nor Sango can come with us since they are in their last weeks of pregnancy ,plus Kirara and Miroku are in another village buying supplies for the baby".

Soon, the two arrived at the scene, there was a huge crack in the earth, separating one side from the another.

"Kaede, I have picked up Rin's scent but something is very odd about it, her scent seems to be mixed with youki, and it is very strong." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh no!, this is all my fault, I should have let Rin stay inside for the night, but when she insisted that she has to improve on her aiming skills, so I told her she could go and now she could be dead," a tearful Kaede replied.

"If there is something I know about Rin, it is this, she is a strong individual and she will not fall to some ordinary demon wandering for a midnight snack ", he replied.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I pray that you are right".

After walking for a while in the deserted forest, Inuyasha's ears suddenly began to twitch. Noticing this Kaede said,

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I hear something, it sounds as if someone is seriously injured", he replied.

"Could it be Rin?",

"There is only one way to know Kaede and that is to go find out."

With that said ,both began to walk deeper into the forest. Here lied one of the most vicious creatures but with Inuyasha being the leader of the forest, no creature dared to attack them. Soon Kaede began to hear the sounds Inuyasha had spoken about. They were moans of pain and agony but then the sounds stopped and that was when the two took off to the destination.

Arriving at the destination did indeed frighten the two because what they saw was something they will never forget. There lay Rin on the forest floor unconscious, beautiful beyond belief. Streaks of silver adorned her long black tresses, one streak of sky blue on each of her cheeks, she now possessed a beautiful golden star on her temple, but her facial beauty was not finished for now she had red-rosy lips which brought the look she now held -**Goddess**. Small fangs could be seen in her mouth, claws that were now four-inches long and her body now gave an astounding hour glass silhouette. Rin had changed, her bodily features had gone from that of a mere human to that of a stronger species in Feudal Japan.

Puzzled and shocked at the same time, Kaede enquired,

"Inuyasha, is Rin a half -dem…..?",

" No Kaede, she still has the scent and smell of a human ,but these new features that she now have are shocking", Inuyasha said, interrupting her.

"Indeed they are Inuyasha", Kaede relpied looking back at the newly transformed Rin.

"Well let's hurry back to the village, we can get information regarding about Rin's transformation there from the monks, besides even though I rule this forest, I still don't take chances here".

With that said, Inuyasha took up Rin, and after a long search they were finally heading back to the village.

**AT THE VILLAGE HUT - THE NEXT MORNING**

"_Oh…., my head hurts, where am I_?", a puzzled Rin remarked.

Slowly opening her eyes, she could see boards but she immediately closed them realizing the intense sunlight that was shining on them.

"Ah…,you have awoken my dear Rin", a smiling Kaede said.

"She look around, realizing full well that she was not in the forest but in her own hut that was given to her by the villagers.

"How long have I been out?, Rin enquired while she began to stretching her self like a cat who hasn't for a very long time.

"Three days.",

"Three days!, what happen in the forest that allow me to out for so long?", she enquired.

"Well Inuyasha and I found you in the deep depths of the forest completely unconscious and as for changes so far…", Kaede replied finishing the sentence with hint that she was not only unconscious for just a little fight, but ended up with something big.

"Um……, Kaede what changes are you talking about?".

Kaede looked at Rin with a huge smile, she turned away from her and walked to the farthest corner of the room where Rin's wooden drawer was, after opening the drawer, she took out the mirror she had given Rin 3 years ago.

" Have a good look at the new Rin, for today a heroine is born and my dear Rin, it is none other than you." Kaede replied as she walked over to Rin . Rin took the mirror from Kaede and prepare to see what had become of her.

"_Well here goes nothing_."

Facial expression slowly began to change, from a puzzled Rin to huge chocolate orbs looking into oblivion, completely clueless to the person in the mirror. Rin was speechless but after a long time of staring she put herself together and replied,

"Kaede….., what is the meaning of this transformation?, Rin said as she continued to look at her new body with awe.

"It is the sign that you're **The Priestess of Legend**", Miroku said as he entered the room.

"Priestess of Legend you say…, but why did it occur?", Rin enquired.

" Well, there was always a prophecy about a woman - a priestess who would have the ability to possess both miko and youki powers so that she could be mated to a demon lord and bring forth new species that would symbolize equality among humans and demons, since there is always contention between the two races." Miroku replied while looking at Rin with a serious face.

"That is the part of the tale I don't like, a priestess being the mate of a demon lord, especially a kind-hearted one like you my dear Rin", Kaede replied in angry yet sad tone of voice.

"Well, if Rin does not want to do it, she don't have to, who the hell said she had to do it", Inuyasha replied ,all this time he was sitting behind Rin,( anyway confusion always make people unaware of their surroundings especially if it is a shocking case like this).

"Besides, although I still hate my brother that doesn't mean I will break the promise that I will protect Rin regardless of the state I am in plus she is the only one that can save me from the 'sits' Kagome issues to me as punishment", he replied.

"Not even my sister or Kagome possess the powers you have acquired, so now we are asking you to use the power to the best of your ability", Kaede replied.

" Besides, you have until age twenty-one to be with your mate, so for now enjoy it while it last", Miroku replied in a soft tone.

"Ah…., come on Miroku I am not that little girl you used to know and I may not be a woman, but all I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I am in between", Rin replied in a tone that was not the voice of the Rin everyone once knew, the transformation was beginning and it was starting out with confidence.

"Huh?, Rin did you really mean that?" Miroku replied still in awe of Rin's response.

"Of course ,why shouldn't I be, if I am going to play the role of a legendary priestess, then I will have to be a no-nonsense woman and that would mean putting out my best and start behaving like the woman the people of Feudal Japan intend to have", she replied still using the new tone.

" That's the spirit, I told Kagome that I was influencing her the right way", Inuyasha replied proud of himself.

"Oh please Inuyasha, you did nothing of the sort", Miroku replied with the matter a fact tone.

"So tell me Miroku what have you taught me?, How to be a perverted girl or a flirtatious woman who walk with fifty men in the village?", she replied in the matter of fact tone.

Miroku stood there speechless, he was completely shocked and embarrassed at the same time, but that was not all Inuyasha and Kaede were both laughing their guts out and Rin had the look 'in your face Miroku'. So the night did end right after all and the new Rin was suitable for both Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

**End of Flashback**.

She chukled lightly as she remembered the day she became the legendary priestess. Now she was twenty-one and she looked even more beautiful, the four years had done wonderful things to her and she was no longer that shy Rin but a Rin that is straight forward and if you are to be disgraced she will do it without fail. During her four years she acquired the Artemis Bow, a bow that could used both demon and spiritual arrows, it was strongest and most lands knew about her except for The Mighty Western Lands.

"So the day of reckoning has finally come", Rin said as she relaxed on the tree.

"Well…., this might be fun after all, at least I will enjoy mending that demon lord to my will", she chuckled as she said this.

"No man shall rule this lady''.

"However, before I go back to the village, I want to say this, thank you Lord Sesshomaru for giving me the chance to live, maybe I won't be able to see you again.., but still there is a possibility…

With that said she jumped off the tree unto Pegasus.

"_Come on Pegasus, let's go"_, with communication of the mind both mistress and horse was galloping at high speed in the Inuyasha Forest.

**Legendary Priestess comments**:

Okay readers, I have decided to write Rin at age 21 since I am thinking that at age 15-18 she is going through too much teenager stuff. Trust me, I will make mature Rin hype as you can see **she is no fool. **Review please this is my first Fanfic, and I need to know about my weaknesses and strengths, please don't flame too hard, I don't see the sense of reading a fictional story and then you go cussing off the author that it serves no purpose to write it. So why read all of it in the first place?. I will post the next chapter after I get 5 reviews. Thank you.


	2. Discussion About The Book Of Prophecy

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

-Also the Greek Gods.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

AngelFlight 2k6

TJcat01

Rin x Sesshomaru-love

Thank you for your reviews I am personally wasting your time when it is time to read the next chapter.

**Chapter 2- Discussion about The Book Of Prophecy **

It was still dark when Rin approach the village although it was in fact morning.

"_Mistress, it seems that we are very early, considering the fact that no one is awake."_ said Pegasus.

Pegasus was the snow-white horse that was given to her by the goddess Aphrodite, having the capability of moving with lightning speed and also having wings that allowed him to fly( okay people just think of the wondrous things Pegasus is allowed to do and you would get the point I am trying to convey).

**Flashback…**

" A reflection of his own mistress", Aphrodite said when giving the horse to Rin.

"You are indeed one of a kind my precious Rin, full of strength and vitality, beauty is what people say of you and graciousness is seen by all, your demeanor is what makes you stand out and so you will not go unrewarded for your skill." replied Aphrodite.

"The day you were given the Artemis Bow by my sister I took a great liking to you, I wanted to see if you were what my sister said you are. You proved to me Rin that you are worthy so I am handed you Pegasus, treat him as thou treat herself".

With that said Rin was given the horse and she took care of him with the kindness of her heart and so although they were equal, Pegasus never failed to call Rin his mistress.

**End of Flashback…….**

"_That's is in fact true Pegasus" _Rin replied, she sniffed the air and smelt the dew on the leaves of the trees and plants and the ground was still damp so that meant the sun had not begun to rise from the east to begin the evaporation process, so the area had the scent of a rain forest.

" _Pegasus, do you hear that?", _Rin asked.

"_What is it mistress Rin?", _Pegasus replied.

"_I hear footsteps and that scent is so familiar……, oh it is him," _she grimaced.

"Rin!!, oh Rin !!".

" Miroku stop shouting out my name, people are still sleeping, where is your consideration?, she spoke in a soft yet angry tone.

Oh Rin, I have missed you, don't leave the village for so long again", Miroku exclaimed.

" I only been gone for a day Miroku" she said in a satirical voice, she hopped off Pegasus and walked him to a nearby tree, where she tied him and patted him like a good puppy, something she knew he liked.

She knew Miroku was watching her since the skill he was very good at still reigned and that was the mode-'pervert stealth' She heard footsteps approaching from behind, she stopped patting, he stopped, she turned and looked at him with fierce amber eyes and said,

"Miroku, if you touch me today, I assure you that I will rip your hand out from the limb and put it up as souvenir".

Pegasus sighed he knew his mistress was getting angry and that the perverted monk was in for something, but he was too tired to kick the monk and send him flying since he was very close to him. Instead he relaxed and waited for the usual pounding to commence.

"So are you ready to war?" Rin asked, Miroku gulped, he knew Rin was dead serious and that he better not play today.

Surprisingly, the monk did not touch his mistress and with that the monk admitted defeat.

"Actually, I was told to fetch yo…"

"Do I look like a dog , Miroku?" she took one step forward while he took one step back and replied,

"What I meant to say was I told to get you when you arrived, you should not keep the monks waiting since they have other villages to attend to".

"Yes Miroku, I know that, but I can't believe the elderly monks allowed you to become one of the leaders to teach the younger monks, since you're nothing but a disgusting, highly ambitious monk who never stops rubbing women's buttocks" Rin replied as she proceed to the hut to visit the monks.

So she left a contented Pegasus relaxing in the grass patch near the village and a speechless Miroku staring stupidly at the open sky.

**AT THE MEETING WITH THE MONKS**.

Rin approached the slide door and knocked softly.

"Enter" she heard a masculine voice said and so she entered.

Inside were three men, two that were old and a young man. The atmosphere in the room was so tense you could cut it with a knife, but Rin remained calm.

"Rin, you know this is going to be a very difficult and dangerous adventure to go on, it is 95 percent sure death if you attempt it", the elderly monk Sai said.

"Who said it was going to be easy, I am still gong, you were the one who told me that if there is no pain then there is no gain", Rin replied.

"But the pain is death ,what is the gain from that, besides you know no one has survived that adventure." Suko replied, he was the youngest of the monks and one of the strongest. He was twenty-four and had gone through most of the dangerous adventure ever imagined. He was slightly built and had soft blue eyes, hair that was tied in a ponytail and it was neatly kept, the women of the village said he was one of the most handsome man to lay their eyes on. However, he desired none of them but he had fallen in love with Rin, the sacred priestess.

"Who said I will perish, I am destined for this journey so what makes you think I will not succeed",

"Because it is totally preposterous, how is it possible for a demon lord and a priestess to be together?"

"But then again Suko, it could be true, if you notice there are a few half-breeds on the land and a lot of rebellions have been taking place especially among human villages" the elder Kai replied.

"And that was written in prophecy?" enquired Suko.

"Indeed it was and Feudal Japan would be of no use if demons were to rule, so if Rin wishes to help, then she may" Sai replied.

"And I will do it, so there is no need to stop me", Rin replied.

"But you can't go Rin, what about our relationship? Suko replied. Rin sighed, she knew sooner or later this question was going to be asked and how she would respond she hadn't figured out and so she gathered all her courage and replied in a soft and soothing tone,

"Suko, I know you love me, but I can't see myself with you for the rest of my life, I care for you but I don't love you…….,.

"But you rather spend it with a demon lord!" he shouted.

"I didn't mean it that way Suko and you know that!", she shouted.

"Now listen Suko, this is not the time to argue about your love life with Rin, you know if she wants to do it there is nothing we can do but encourage her and give her the necessary guidelines" Sai replied.

"Guidelines my ass!, I am to watch best priestess died because of ignorance!", he shouted.

"I will go on this journey Suko, whether or not you like it, it makes no sense to love someone who in turn does not love you, what happiness can come from that?, and then you have the audacity to say that what I am attempting do is out of ignorance!, now that is when you have crossed the line Suko", she was getting fierce by the minute, her eyes held a crimson look and the youki energy was whirling around her.

The elders gulped, they were very fearful of this side of the young priestess.

"So that is your choice" Suko replied completely shocked by the behaviour of Rin and her response.

"Yes it is", she replied.

"Well, good luck priestess Rin , I taught we could be together but it seems you are interested in that demon lord you are destined to be with, but let me assure you, you will fail", he replied in a cold tone of voice.

Rin chuckled and a big smile appeared on her face. Suko eyed her suspiciously and Rin took one step and then another, and Suko wasn't prepared for the fist that connected his jawbone, it sent him flying through the walls of the hut. His nose was bleeding badly and his face was bruised, the villagers all gasped in horror when they realized it was the priestess that did this to him.

Rin turned to the elders and said,

"Elders will you give me the guidelines to my destination" she replied in a calm tone that even the elders were shocked to believe that she had calmed down so fast.

"Well, let's not waste any more time, first you should proceed through The Inuyasha Forest, and after The Deadly Lands", Sai replied.

"Here is where it will get extremely hard, you will have to pass The Woods of The Black Priestess and finally there is The Mountain of Ancient Scriptures", Sai said.

"Is that all?, Rin exclaimed.

"Yes priestess, but I assure you this will be very dangerous, if you have notice we only have given you directions to your destination, but nothing about the places you will have to pass" Kai replied.

"Then let's have a discussion…..", Rin replied.

**MEANWHILE….**

"_Why won't this perverted monk avoid me!" _Pegasus exclaimed.

Miroku always wanted to touch the mysterious white horse and here was his chance,

"Pegasus, may I untie you and take you for a walk", enquired Miroku, "I know you understand what I have just said there is no need for you to pretend not to", and so Miroku began to lightly pat the horse on the head.

"_Is this monk nuts, he should have realize by now that his hands are heavy like that of an oversized boulder, but… if he untie me, when my mistress calls I will be able to go quickly to her"._

So, Pegasus nodded in approval and Miroku stupidly untie him and began to walk the dainty male horse.

"_Pegasus…., why did you make Miroku untie you?", _Rin asked.

"_Because I was getting annoyed so I simply grant his wishes", _he answered.

"_Really now?", _she exclaimed.

"_No!", _Pegasus exclaimed.

"_Okay then, come to mamma_".

With that said, only the dust left behind the horse Miroku glimpsed when the mighty Pegasus took off.

--

"Thank you elders, it was nice having this conversation with you. Indeed it was a great help and I will take your advice seriously", Rin said and she stood up and bowed deeply.

"May the Gods go with you" the elders said in unison.

Rin bowed again and then walked out of the breakthrough, where she saw Pegasus arriving in front of her. She walked pass Suko that was being attended to by the caretakers of the village. She jumped up on the mighty horse, waiting for communication.

"_What would you like me to do, run or fly, mistress Rin?"._

"_I prefer flying today I have a lot of stuff to get sorted and I only have three weeks to do it"._

The horse began trotting at a slow pace and pretty soon it began running with lightning speed, it took off into the air with beautiful wide-opened white wings. Everyone below looked at the horse and priestess with awe. It was such a beautiful horse carrying one of the most spectacular lady.

"_What is the problem, my mistress, what are you thinking about", _as he continued flapping his mighty wings.

"_I am going to need help with this journey, but who can I ask for help, other than you of course, I wasn't going to leave beautiful you out, but who will I asked……….."._

--

"Ah…… Sai, what will we do about the hut?", Kai asked.

"It' s more sunlight, remember it gives us vitamin D", Sai replied.

"Yeah.., but happens when rain begins to fall?" enquired Kai as he look up at the sky beginning to darken, and that question did not get an answer until raindrops began falling from the heavens.

"Let's us get part of it fixed".

**Author's comments:**

I am so sorry for not allowing anonymous reviews, I did not know it was not enabled and I am here cussing off people for reading the story and not reviewing, I got 65 visitors to the story!!. I am truly sorry, oh yeah one more thing, I have said it and I will say it again, I need to know of my weaknesses and strengths, please don't flame too hard I don't see the sense of reading a fictional story and then you go cussing off the author that it serves no purpose to write it . So why read all of it in the first place? I will post the other chapter after I get 5 reviews. Thank you.


	3. Quest Begins

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

-Also the Greek Gods.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

**Reviewers**

AngelFlight 2k6

TJcat01

Island eyes

Also my best friend.

Thank you for your reviews I am grateful for them.

**Quest Begins**

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said.

"What!!", one jumped down my throat.

"Rin are you thus mad!", exclaimed another.

"You can't take my shit of a brother to help you get that book!" Inuyasha shouted. The gang was standing in the center of the village discussing who Rin should take with her. With the exception of Miroku and his son, everybody including Inuyasha's children were there.

"Inuyasha, you know there is no one else for me to take, besides you know I can't ask you guys because you have children to take care of", Rin replied.

"But, bu, bu Aunt Rin, what about my sister and I, you said you would never leave but it seems as if you are never coming back", little Yasha wailed, a replica of Inuyasha looked at Rin with honey hued puppy eyes mixed with tears that threaten to fall. Rin sighed and looked at the toddler remembering the time she made the promise.

**Flashback……**

A hyperactive two year old Yasha was now seen running to Rin . The bundle of joy that was born two years ago had proven to be better than his miserable father and now he had began walking and better yet he was talking, the little boy took a great liking to Rin and when the days came that she was free, they would go out with each other and have fun.

"Auntie!!!!!!!", the little boy exclaimed as he came running to Rin, she turned to face the little boy running straight to her, she caught him and lifted him.

"What makes you so happy today Yasha?", enquired Rin.

"Well……., its because I get to stay with you today!!!!", he exclaimed. Rin smiled and began walking the boy. They bought a ball and both played catch with each other. They ate the snack that Kagome prepared for them also. The day was a exciting one but of course every special day must come to an end. Night was approaching the horizon and a nineteen year old girl was walking along the path with a inu toddler.

"Auntie…", a sleepy Yasha ask.

"Yes".

"Remember that we both have blood inside of us that makes us immortal".

"What are you getting at Yasha?,".

"Well grandma Kaede pass away not too long ago and before she left there was this time she told me she would never leave me, but she still did",

"Remember Yasha that Kaede was full human and so she had to die someday",

"Well will you always be there for me?, never leaving me, you are still human, but you are immortal as well",.

Rin looked at the boy utterly shocked but then she smiled and replied,

"Of course Yasha, I will not always be here but I will come back to see you". The little boy beamed and finally falling asleep on Rin's breast, there was another reply that was not heard,

"I will leave for that journey in the next two years but I promise I will come back to you, even if I do perish I will come back". A tear drop fell on the sleeping Yasha's face .

"_I promise"._

**End of flashback….**

"Yasha, come to me", Rin replied as she knelt on the ground.

The little boy took steady steps until he finally reached his destination, his head hung low and the boy refused to lift it.

"Yasha, look at me", Rin replied in a soft tone.

Yasha slowly began lifting his head to look at one of the person he cherished the most.

"Remember the promise?", Rin enquired.

Yasha quickly nodded his head.

"Why do you think I will not keep it, my dear Yasha".

"I don't know, maybe its because you are leaving now".

"I said I would be here for you so don't think I have changed my mine".

Yasha beamed at her and began running around Rin.

"You have good luck with children, I could never calm Yasha like the way you did in such short time, and Inuyasha is of no use to me when such things occur", Kagome said with a matter-of- fact tone.

"What the hell you mean by 'I have no use'!", Inuyasha shouted.

Soon the two began to argue and the swear words were put into action but when the 'man' went as far as to say 'you bit…', that was when the lady's magic words spilled out '**SIT! BOY!!!!!!!**', two-twos a thud was heard. The ground shook when Inuyasha body collided with it.

Sango, Rin along with Yasha shook their heads . The couple still had problems with each and so **'sitting process' **still continued.

"By the way Sango, where is your perverted husband?", Rin enquired.

"Rin, I really don't know".

"Knowing Miroku he should be at the care center wooing the nurses".

"Wait a second Rin, do you hear that sound?, it sounds as if heavy metal is coming this way", Inuyasha replied.

Rin looked towards the east of the village and grimaced, she knew that scent very well.

"_Miroku"._

Miroku came running up to them, looking well prepared for war.

"Hello friends!," Miroku exclaimed.

"Hello Miroku", everybody said in unison.

"Aum… Miroku, where are you going with all that metal?", Inuyasha enquired.

"With Rin of course, I seek to protect her from all troubles with my incredible spiritual powers".

"You know something Miroku, I find you very unnecessary, I personally don't know what you are trying to convey, but here is a hint from me to you, one-you served no purpose to me and so I don't need your help and two- go take off that armor you look ridiculous", Rin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Pegasus darling, it is time to leave"._

"_Coming mistress"._

Soon Pegasus arrived and Rin hopped on the beautiful horse and said,

"Well I guess it is bye-bye time, I am fully stacked up for the journey so I guess I should be off now".

"Goodbye Rin!" ,everybody replied in unison as Pegasus began galloping towards the forest that lead to the Western Lands.

"Auntie!", Yasha shouted.

"Yes Yasha!", Rin said as she shouted the reply.

"Bring back a baby for me to play with!!!", Yasha exclaimed.

Everybody looked at the toddler and smiled.

" _Although I hate the sound of that…, especially since she is going to that Mr. Mighty", Inuyasha thought._

"Yeah Rin, keep safe and remember to bring that baby!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Of course I will, I promise", Rin shouted as she began disappearing into the forest. After riding for two hours Rin stopped to let Pegasus rest, they had covered half the distance and so she taught the best thing for Pegasus was to rest, although she knew he required none whatsoever. Night had finally began to come and the forest was dead silent, everything was sleeping including Pegasus. Leaning on a tree beside Pegasus, Rin started to remember the last words Yasha had spoken, well he actually shouted it,

"_Bring back a baby for me to play with….",_

"_Don't worry Yasha, I promised I will bring that baby one way or another. Hold the hell on…, there is only one male I will come across other than that demon lord….",_

"_Why me….!!",Rin exclaimed._

"_Making promises, you can't keep my mistress", a sleeping Pegasus whispered._

"_Oh Pegasus if only you knew what is the fault with that request, it is enough to drive one over the edge"._

"_Well I hope it doesn't turn you into a loco"._

"_Pegasus!!!!"._

"_What!!!, I was only making a suggestion"._

_Next chapter will be posted in December._

**Legendary priestess comments:**

Well of course you known there has to be a time when someone leaves so at least Rin is leaving. Now it will be my time to push this Fic to what it is capable of possessing, especially since 'Mr. Mighty' will be arriving in it soon.

Review please, this is my first FanFic, and I need to know of weaknesses and strengths, please don't flame too hard I don't see the sense of reading a fictional story and then you go cussing off the author that it serves no purpose to write it . So why read all of it in the first place? I will post the other chapter after I get 3 reviews.

Also there is a poll in my profile, please answer it because I need to know how to start the next chapter. Thank you.


	4. Proceeding To The Western Lands

_**Proceeding To The Western Lands**_

_Standard Disclaimer: I don__'__t own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it._

_-Also the Greek Gods._

_-Also Mariah Carey song._

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

"_Pegasus darling?", _Rin enquired in a sweet soothing voice as she began to brush the horse's beautiful white mane. Pegasus stirred for a moment, but still remained asleep, They were still in the forest that went to the Western Lands.

"_So, you are not planning to wake up from your dream world?",_ Rin began again as continued to brush Pegasus' mane.

"_Mistress, what do you required from me?", _a sleepy Pegasus enquired as he began to open his masculine eyes.

"_Nothing much, it's just that I smell humans and demons occupants in this vicinity",_

"_Well then it seems as if we are about half way near to the Western Lands",_

"_I guess so….", _Rin whispered to herself as the end of the sentence drifted off into the silence.

Sensing that there was something on his mistress mind Pegasus enquired'

" _Is there something wrong mistress Rin, you seem sentimental about something?",_

"_Pegasus…",_Rin began.

"_Remember the time I told Inuyasha and the rest of the gang that I would ask Lord Sesshomaru for help",_

Reflecting on past events, Pegasus remembered the day his mistress Rin came to her decision as to who to the bring with her on the journey. Funny enough, he didn't know who this 'Lord Sesshomaru' was and from the way his mistress spoke about him, it seemed as if she regarded him with greater respect than her 'village family'. Even Kaede was surpassed.

"_I remember full well, but I want to know something", _

"_What is Pegasus?",_

"_Who is this 'Lord Sesshomaru', I know it is not appropriate for me to ask you this, but you seem deeply attached to him, especially the way you would sometimes speak about this individual ,what is so extraordinary about this human being?",_

Rin's sad facial appearance quickly turned into a pleasant one. Pegasus look at his mistress utterly surprised and with awe. It was very hard to know his mistress mood, especially since she was very good at changing them quickly.

"_Pegasus I am going to be brief about Lord Sesshomaru",_

Pegasus nodded quickly and began to listen attentively.

"_First, let me lay down a few rules about this conversation we are about to have, one you ask questions after I have finished and two don't be greatly overwhelmed at the things you're about to here _

"_Okay then mistress Rin",_

"_Lord Sesshomaru was not a human but a full-blooded half demon", _Pegasus eyes widen at the information Rin told him.

"_Any questions?", _Rin enquired. Pegasus too dumbfounded simply nodded his head.

"_Well I was younger about six years, I found him deeply wounded near to my village…._

**AFTER TWO HOURS OF EXPLANATION AND QUESTIONS……….**

"_And there you have it, my life with Lord Sesshomaru……",_

"Pegasus, it seems as if you need a long time to sort out what I have just told you, while you are doing that I am going to have a along bath to wash away the dirt I have accumulated over the past day",

Rin quickly took up the travelling bag from Pegasus' side and went in search of a hot spring.

"_This forest better have a hot spring close by…" _Rin thought as she began to smell the earth from where she was standing. Soon enough she smelt the scents of wet earth and she could also feel the intense heat radiating from it.

She slowly untied the light blue obi and before pulling off the two layers of the elegant kimono she smelt the air to make sure there was no humans and demons nearby.

"_In times of relaxation, I need not have a confrontation with anyone",_

Sensing that no one nearby, she let the elegant kimono fall to ground, her voluptuous body was very much dying for a bath.

Gently rubbing her feet across the warm water she remembered the rule her Lord had told her whenever she was going to have a bath.

"_Always make sure there is a towel near you, you never know when you'll need to cover yourself quickly in the case of an emergency", _Rin said to herself as she quickly took a towel from her travelling bag and place it on the bank.

Slipping fully into the warm water, Rin relaxed at the warmth of the spring. Closing her eyes she began to listen to the sounds of the forest.

Watching her closely was a group of human bandits, six men in all. The leader eyed Rin with awe, fascinated by her voluptuous shape. The way her breasts looked as her chest slowly moved up and down caused by her breathing. He became so aroused his need for her could not subside.

He wanted to see her screech beneath him when he touched her, the moans she would emit out of her small mouth, her rosy lips would be swollen from his rash kisses. Unable to control his profound desire, he said to his accomplices.

"Surround that woman, and when Sano gives you the capture her and bring her to me",

"But boss, what about us?", he heard one of the men enquired.

"Maybe, just maybe, I give you all a round off her after I am finished, until then do as you are told",

The men then left to do the order their boss told them to carry out.

"Touch my body….", Rin sang aloud as she lazily moved her head from side to side.

"Fling me on the bed , hustle me around play with me some more….",

"She has such a sweet voice", Rin heard seemingly a male voice said.

"_What the hell is that….." _Rin thought as she continued singing the song.

"Hey!, go into position before she suspects something, remember the boss says we will each have our own chance with her.

Rin chuckled to herself, she realized what had caused her not to sense the men- (water).The water of the spring had washed away the scents of the air, but modified sense organs always came in handy at the right time.

"_Really now?, these men think I am a feeble thing, I'll show them the difference between me other women, I guess Lord Sesshomaru guidelines follow me for the rest of my life", _

She slowly moved her elegant hands across and reached for the towel on the bank. The men were now in hearing distance because their footsteps were now very clear to Rin , she did a mental calculation of how many feet they were from her and it came up to ten. Using demonic speed she moved herself quickly behind a forest tree and wrapped the towel around her naked body.

Arriving at their destination, the men took their positions under the shrubs and bushes that surrounded the hot spring, but to their dismay the beautiful woman was nowhere to be found.

"Wait a minute, where the hell did she disappear to?", one bandit quickly whispered.

"Here", as a hand quickly grasped his left arm .He turned around to face the woman he was suppose to capture, but instead he was captured by her.

"When…, how?…", the confused man said as he looked at Rin.

"Listen, avoid trying to figure that out, and also never take a job you can't complete", Rin replied as she quickly broke the man arm, kicked him in the testicles allowing it to the urethra and bursting it , she quickly toss the beginning to cold body in the air and it landed on the ground with a thud.

The man's screech was heard by his fellow companions, cut short by deadly silence.

"What the hell was that sound?", a bandit whispered frightened by the screech.

Everyone turned to face the direction the frightened bandit was looking. The feeling of fear was evident in the faces of the four surviving bandits.

One bandit slowly began to take couple steps back, he knew danger was lurking by but unable to sense it, he was walking on a thin, thin line. Soon he was out of range and sight of the others. Suddenly, he came in contact with a tree as his back touched the surface.

Slashing wildly with his dagger at the open air, the man's breathing sped up and soon he began panting. Thinking that danger wasn't nearby after a while he tried to calm down.

"_Only my imagination….", _he said to himself as he stood there trembling.

"_Just my imagination…",_

"Oh really?", the man heard a voice beside him. Before he could look around to see who it was he was grabbed by two arms. Manoeuvring one of her arm Rin was able to successfully take the dagger from his hand.

Kicking him directly in the chest, he flew in the across three feet and before landing Rin quickly grabbed him throwing him in directly in front of her where he hit a tree and before Rin landed she threw the dagger where it connected in with his skull. The lifeless body was left hanging on the bark of the tree.

"_I knew it wouldn't last long, especially since he was so heavy, but still the suspense I'm positive is killing them slowly but surely", _Rin said thought to herself as she stood on the branch of a tree with hands folded looking at the three soon to be dead musketeers.

Smiling, her enlarged fangs showed, "_these boys are in for a long day…."_

**Meanwhile…**

Whistling to himself, the leader of the group began looking towards the forest where he had sent the rest of the rest of the group.

"Okay now, I am getting impatient with these people, where the hell are they",

"You know you should stop being a coward and learn to fend for yourself", Rin said she made herself visible to the leader.

Still dress in the towel, Rin eyed the man with caution, looking quickly on the ground she saw a sake bottle and by the looks of his facial appearance it suggested that he damn drunk. She this man and the others she had killed did multiple crimes, the smell of blood intense on them.

"Well, I don't care what you have to say, you are mine now!", he slowly lick his lips at the sight of her.

"And now I'm going to have some quality time with you, men you have done a good job", the man said as he walk closer to Rin.

"Men!?",

"Why won't they answer!?", he shouted out frustrated.

"That's because they are dead", Rin replied as she appeared in front of the man with a flash. She skilfully took the sword from his waist and quickly stabbed him in the groin, where he felt to the ground with a deadly screech.

Rin felt as if her eardrum would fall out any minute, so out of instinct she grew her claw and grab him by the neck where she began to strangled.

He began gasping for air but to his dismay he could not get any and his body went limp. Eyes that were reddened return to sad brown eyes, Rin looked at the dead bandit.

"Humans…., instead of saving lives we destroy them and then we complain that demons are the only cruel beings on earth…", Rin said as walked away from the corpse to the hot spring to the direction of the hot spring to finish what she had started.

**Comments by Legendary Priestess:**

Chapters 1-4 are all about Rin's current events and situations.

Chapters 5-7 consists of current events relating to Sesshomaru and his kingdom. This will help you to understand the plot of the story more in terms of Sesshomaru's position.

This story will be updated the 22nd of December or maybe a little bit earlier.

I am truly sorry for not updating earlier, first I am a border and second I had to study for Christmas exam, but I will try to update every week until January 1st.

This story will become M rated the next chapter because of various reasons, but I am sure that you are not all that innocent. Anyway, I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused.

Thank you for all the reviews you have given and also readers of this story.

(Finally I have finished apologizing, I think that will take the guilt off my head…..)

(I think…).


	5. Sesshomaru Taiyoukai Of The WesternLands

**Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of The Western Lands**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

-Also the Greek Gods.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

The Western Lands……

The Invincible Lands of the West…..

The dog demon empire had grown powerful over a short span of five years compared to other empires that took at least three hundred to four hundred years to be successful, but it was not too much of a surprise since its ruler was none other than Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, son of the deceased Inutaisho.

Their territory was considered the best because of its productivity and also its leadership. No one could compare to the Taiyoukai. Possessing three swords that came from the different worlds it seem as if it was impossible to conquer this lord. However, humans and demons lived on this dog demon territory. The lords of the other empire found this strange since they _**knew**_ Sesshomaru detested mortal beings.

There were advisors that were assigned in helping the young lord. They considered talking to him about the humans living on the Western Lands. They were the main occupants of the villages and they were also in abundance, and with that a meeting was held with the Taiyoukai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE CONFERENCE.**

Dress in a black hakama along with a white kimono decorated with red flowers and tied with a full gold obi, an uninterested Sesshomaru looked at the so-called advisors his Father had left him. They were mainly old demons and members of the dog family, but to him even Jaken had more sense than them and of course anyone dumber than Jaken had issues.

"My lord Sesshomaru, we the advisors are concerned about the growing population of humans in the villages", the head advisor said.

Sesshomaru quickly took up a feather, dipped in the ink before him on the large mahogany conference table and scribbled something on the scroll in front of him.

Thinking he was writing the information , the advisor felt a little rejoice since they knew Sesshomaru was nothing but a stubborn and spoilt pup.

"Continue..", Sesshomaru replied in his signature emotionless voice.

"My lord there is no continuation of this matter, but to deal with it as quickly as possible", the head advisor continued.

"Suggestion?", Sesshomaru enquired,

"I think you should consider getting rid of some of the humans in the villages and declare a law on how many children an average human female should have", the head advisor clearly stated.

"I think the most should be two and no more, besides they just occupy space and the feeble things can't even fight four wolf demons without dying or loosing two arms", another advisor quickly added to the conversation.

The advisors began muttering in agreement with the advisor and by the looks of their faces it seem as though they were very pleased with themselves.

Sesshomaru eyed them with caution, he knew they were gluttonous fools for power and too bad none of them could reach his status. So instead of fighting against him they joined him so that they could get the glory of being in such a prestigious empire.

"Well, here is my suggestion to you old hags, leave the humans alone and find something constructive to do, the humans are living peacefully and I see no reason to get 'rid of them', especially since they are of no concern to me and stop contradicting yourselves men , you clearly stated with such vigour and strength that they can't kill a few wolves without being killed or losing essential body parts, so what the fuck could they do against an army of us?", Sesshomaru said as he lazily nodded his head from side to side.

"Anyway, in your euphemism you use 'get rid of' when it is in fact 'kill', why are you so gluttonous when it comes on to power and you're not the one who have authority over it', he continued.

"As for you", Sesshomaru pointed his finger at the head advisor.

"Call a conference meeting when there are issues of great importance, I have no time to waste precious time on foolish situations like this.", Sesshomaru said as he got up from his seat and walked himself to the exit door,

'And by the way..", Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on the slide door.

"No comments, just get the fuck out of the conference room", and with that the young Taiyoukai left the room.

Appalled greatly by the demeanor of the young lord the advisors became furious and stormed out of the conference room, but before they left one advisor stated,

"Pride goeth before a fall Sesshomaru…..,

Pride goeth before fall",.

Walking along the hall to his room, Sesshomaru began to reflect on the territory he had successfully claimed since he became ruler of his Father's lands. His success was great, he had done it in such little time that he thought his father was wasting time during his reign as Inutaisho.

But Sesshomaru had not receive the status since he was not mated. He had greatly surpass his father since he was longer a Daiyoukai, He had successfully achieved the status of Taiyoukai.

"_Foolish traditions, this Sesshomaru is the strongest dog demon ever to walk Feudal Japan, but still I am not fit to hold the title of Inutaisho_", Sesshomaru angrily said to himself.

"I need not an heir to these lands, I am not going anywhere and I definitely do not need a lady, besides she will not help me achieve anything else other than being a weakness, although this Sesshomaru cannot have a weakness…, oh shut the fuck up Seshomaru, you are contradicting your own self", he angrily whispered to himself.

Arriving at his room, he opened the large mahogany door and stepped into his room. The room was huge and had a vast amount of space.

The room was decorated with gold and silver coloured curtains and embroidered in the middle of each was a Prussian blue crescent moon. The futon was huge, the sheets were also Prussian blue with gold linen and there were many feathered pillows. However, these were sky blue lined with gold at the end. There was also another room inside his room, it was for the pups he was already suppose to have.

Looking at the empty room, he felt relieved, he wasn't disgusted by pups, but it was the necessary procedures needed to get . First, finding a suitable mate was a complete waste of precious time and second of all, demon women were mainly concubines and whores.

" The only beings that are virgin are humans and I will not indulge in that crap my father went through, I am not an asshole and so I need not behave like one",

Moving to the window Sesshomaru looked at the garden outside. Suddenly, he felt as if something or someone was missing by looking at it.

"Who or what could possibly be asking me to remember them?…",

And then it hit him and he stared blankly at the garden.

"_**Rin….", **_he thought, he could remember the antics the little girl would do and how she would admire him greatly. He had not visited her since he left her with Kaede, he only sent gifts to her ,but never seeing her.

He remember reviving her…..,

Going back to hell for her….,

It was too hard to believe that he risk his life to save a human and the funny thing was she knew almost everything about him.

" I can't believe I am saying this this, but if I should choose a potential mate, it would have been someone like Rin….", he quietly said to him self.

Soon a knock was heard on his room door.

"_I wonder who is disturbing my fucking peace at this time_", Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Come!", he shouted.

The door opened and Jaken stumbled in looking utterly exhausted.

"Mi lord, your mother would like to have a word with you",

"Can it not wait I have important matters to address",

"No mi lord, she says it is very important',

Jaken looked at his master, even though his stoic appearance was still on, he knew his master was very angry. He gulped, soon enough he knew there was something coming for him and before he could run, he was kicked aside by heavy metal shoes. The confused wobbled from side to side, coming to his senses he looked around the room and realized his master was gone.

"I have definitely shorten my life by two hundred years…", the beaten Jaken whined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You can never have one hour of fucking peace, everyone is currently trying to find out about your life, what you are doing and how you're doing it, gets me really fucking piss_", the stoic Sesshomaru thought as he walked along the hall to his mother's room.

Arriving at the door, Sesshomaru knocked at it quite gently than how he used to, probably because he knew exactly what his mother was going to suggest to him.

"Is that you my darling Sesshomaru?", he heard his mother asked.

"Yes it is mother",

Soon the door opened, standing before him was a woman replica of himself. He never failed to say that his mother was beautiful. They were the only two dog demons left who had the crescent moon on their temple and with that his mother marked him as her only child and son.

"Ah…, Sesshomaru my son, you never fail to impress me, how did you arrive so fast…, normally you take forever to get here, but you arrive on time today, are you perhaps eager to hear what I have to say…",

"Mother please don't speak nonsense to my ears, I have just dealt with a bunch of fools and I wish not my peace to be disturbed much longer",

Growling rather loud, his mother moved across the room to sit on her dressing chair. Eyeing him angrily, she spoke,

"Sesshomaru we need to talk and talk we shall…",

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sesshomaru is in trouubbleee…**

**Thanks to the visitors and readers of this story.**

**I am at a stand still right now. I really want to know what is going for this story, so I really need reviews, whether they are flames or compliments.**

**As I said in the Summary , anonymous reviews are allowed so trust me you're not left out. I am so sorry to the following reviewers for not telling you that I won't be able to update for the previous chapters:**

**Islandeyes, Hana aya, TJcat01, Angel Flight2k6, Rin x Sesshomaru-love and DragonAngel21.**

**Next update will be the 2****nd ****of January or maybe earlier, so until then enjoy your holidays.**


	6. Love For Her Son

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

**Love For Her Son**

"**Sesshomaru, do you have the capacity to feel?"** Isana stated in an angry tone.

Sesshomaru's mother looked at him with bloodshot eyes, "_why on earth was her son so unfeeling?" _She don't remember her mate being anywhere as cold as Sesshomaru and she was definitely not the person he got it from.

The innocent pup she had bore three hundred years ago had matured to an emotionless dog. Maybe the journey for conquest made him like this, but the question is why is he still like this?

If anyone would describe her son the list would be like this:

1. Emotionless- her son was so unfeeling she wondered how on earth Jaken and Ah-Un went on journeys with him.

2. Downright stubborn and spoilt- Sesshomaru always gets what he wants and he doesn't give a damn who he hurts to get it.

3. Certainly too smart- She remembered the time he went on a mission by himself and Sesshomaru killed every cat demon before they could even put a scratch on him! To make matters worst, the cats had organized themselves!, which of course she knew Sesshomaru did it at the time he was fighting.

4. Non Talkative- her son could go through a day saying just about fourteen words which are:

-Silence

-Out of my sight

-Leave

-Get out

-This Sesshomaru need not be disturbed.

How he does these things she has no clue whatsoever, but the list doesn't ends there.

5. Killing- too terrible to describe.

And the list continues……

"Yes mother, I do have the capacity to feel. However, I do not believe I need to show them. I need not waste my feelings on people and trivial matters. What I do is to save them up for matters that are important such as you mother" no emotion evident in his voice.

Isana exhaled slowly and faced the window, she watched the young females tend the garden and soon silence reigned in her room.

Silence. No one move, no tapping of fingers just the intake and let out of oxygen from the silver haired beings.

More silence. The birds sang sweetly, the tress swaying from side to side and male and female demons chattering outside.

"Sesshomaru, as your mother, I should have told you the traditions of the Inu race but of course with your intelligence you already know about the title of Inutaisho" his mother spoke in a barely audible tone, as she broke the silence between her and her dear child.

"Yes mother, I have read the scrolls already, however I do not know if they will be adhere to….."

" Do you want me to arrange a marriage?" she replied in the same soft voice. She could feel the tears coming, but why was she going to cry?, was it because of the way Sesshomaru responded to her or is it because she felt as if she was no longer needed by him. Obviously, it was the second option.

"No mother I need not a mate, I can rule the lands without one and also I need not an heir to the throne. I will be here for a long time and until the time comes for me to take a mate I am content with being an unmated Taiyoukai"

"Well, if that is what you have chosen, then so be it, you can leave now Sesshomaru" she said as she choked on a sob.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother, why had she begun to cry?

This was not what he had expected to happen. Normally they would get into an argument which of course he always won, but certainly not this.

He watched as she lay her head on the dressing table, her silver hair covering her face.

"_I guess now is the time to show affection_"

Walking over to where she sat Sesshomaru kneel and place his finger under her chin and lifted her face to face his. (Imagine what would happen if someone walks in right now.)

Her eyes were red, but not from anger it was an indication that she was crying.

"Mother do not think I no longer need your assistance , you have lived longer than I and so you know more than me"

A sniffed was heard from her side.

"It is your duty to still guide and teach me and I do take your advice. Please stop the crying you were the one who told me that crying was for the weak"

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru continued,

" I care deeply for you mother and although I can't say the three words you want to hear, these mean the same thing"

Her eyes widened and a tear fell out. She watched as her son rose from his kneeling position and walked through the door.

This may be at the bottom of the list and it may be small, but she thinks her son is beginning to the develop something called '**love'** .

Just like his father, no wondered she still loves him even after all the things Sesshomaru had done to her. There is only one explanation there to all of this. A mother's **love for her son**.

**Legendary Priestess comments:**

I have no idea what allowed me to write this chapter.

I have exams very soon so I won't be able to update until February and I am very sorry for the long wait I was studying for tests and other school stuff.


	7. Elders' Revenge

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

**Bold and underline will be used for important messages and statements.**

**Chapter 7: Elders' Revenge**

The diurnal creatures had finally drifted off to sleep and the nocturnal ones took their place, however tonight was rather quiet and the full moon was shining brightly. Sesshomaru was seated near the window listening to the whooshing sound the wind made as it blew along the trees. Tonight was just not his night, normally he would have been in his study reading and correcting scrolls that had the plans for the Western Lands, however it seemed as if something ominous was going to **or** is happening at that moment in time somewhere in the Lands, but the question was what?

It had been two days since the incident with his mother and somehow she had gotten quieter , they had even stopped quarrelling with each other and she began to support whatever plans he wanted to carry out for the lands to make it better in the future. He gracefully leaped through the window and landed on the ground with a silent thud.

"Sesshomaru….what are you doing outside at this time, if my calculations are right its about midnight" a soft tone feminine voice said. He looked up to his right to see his mother looking at him through her window. His mouth curved slightly when he saw her face, she was practically still asleep judging from her half-closed eyelids.

"Mother I am going for a quick walk through the forest, you should go back to bed I'll be back in thirty minutes" he replied. He knew that she was unhappy with his answer since she opened her eyes fully and a frown was on her face.

"That's too long Sesshomaru, if you can't come back in the next twenty minutes then I am going with you" she said as she jumped through the window and landed next to him fixing her hands akimbo.

"Mother please, go to bed and don't be ridiculous I won't allow myself to be killed on the way"

"But..but….what if you get ganged on by demons" she whined.

"I have claws and three powerful swords to defend myself" he answered.

"But what if they somehow take away your swords and your claws get broken during the fight…"

"Okay mother, I will be back in the next twenty minutes" he interrupted his mother from carrying on with her possibilities. She gave him a victory face and smiled one of her never before seen grand smile. Jumping back through her window, Sesshomaru watched as his mother closed her windows.

"_Finally she has gone to bed_" he thought after ten minutes had passed.

He turned and began to enter the forest when suddenly his mother's window flew open. "And if you're late Sesshomaru I'm coming to get you" his mother who was suppose to be sleeping said. Growling lowly Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest, this new motherly love was getting on his last nerve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes had passed since he went for the stroll and he was still pondering on the situation..

"Why was he suddenly on his guard… was something going on that he knows nothing about.." He stopped and looked at his surroundings, he was currently at the edge of a cliff looking down at the human villages! He was so caught up with the situation at hand that he had wandered to the edge of a cliff. _"Okay this is getting fucking serious"_ he was going to solve this problem right now.

"_First of all mother is no longer pissing me off that much anymore so its definitely not her… Secondly it's not Jaken since he has been himself_

…_although he has received a couple of broken bones over the past hours but not him…the servants are just fine no rebel whatsoever, the soldiers haven't been used since last week so they wouldn't have had any complaints…so who was getting me all fussed up…"_

And then it hit him, he growled so loudly that he was sure that he had awoken his mother. He turned and began to walked back to the castle.

He knew _they_ had always wanted to upset him but of course he did not think _they had the guts to test him that much_, but then again _they _think they are the _ones who rule _the Western Lands because I am still an unmated Taiyoukai, but they shall see that this Sesshomaru is not a fool…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mistress, what are you doing at this time in the night?" _Pegasus said as he watch his mistress ran off to a nearby field. It was still dark but daylight would arrived in the next three hours. After galloping for the next ten minutes he had finally caught up with her, The white horse shook his head when he saw what his mistress had suddenly took off for…._flowers_.

"_Come Pegasus let's play_" she chirped as she picked the red and blue flowers from the earth.

"_No thanks Mistress Rin, I am quite fine" _he said as he sat on the ground with a snort.

"_It's because you're male" _she snickered._"Veerrry much" _

"_So what's wrong if males touch flowers, will you all burn to ashes?" _she said sarcastically.

"_Not really but we just…aumm…we don't like to touch those girly stuff" _he answered.

"_But girls love flowers, how do you expect them to get hook unto you if you don't give them anything" _she said with a matter of fact tone_._

"_What about diamonds and gems?"_

"_What if you're poor and can only give natural stuff , what would you give her… let's see…dirt I suppose"_

"_Okay mistress you win!" _Pegasus said admitted his defeat by holding up his tail and flashing it from left to right.

"_Ha!!, I wo…." _Rin stopped what she was about to say and look to the east. Pegasus immediately stood and face the direction in which his mistress was looking.

" _Mistress what is it?"_ Pegasus enquired_._

"_I smell blood Pegasus…a lot too…human blood actually, its like a massacre! I have never smelt so much blood before!" _Rin exclaimed.

"_Yes Mistress, its true, I have never sense this much blood since I have journey with you"_

"_How long before we reach there" Rin said as she hopped onto Pegasus' back._

"_Well we're about three miles away from the area…it will take me about fifteen minutes"_

" _Okay let's go" _Rin said as they took off to their destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the head council room five elders sat together, writing up scrolls and some plotting evil plans.

"The pup is oblivious to the plot, and then he claims he is intelligent" one demon elder chuckled.

"Let's not say that, our lord is an intelligent dog demon even if he is just a young one" a feminine elder stated.

"Why are you picking up for the pup?" one male demon snarled at the female.

"Because it's the truth, I Saya Ichimaru, the first sheath of my great grandson will not allow you to speak of him as an inferior male"

"Then Saya, why are you here?" a blue haired male enquired.

"Because this is a meeting for the councillors of my lord" she replied.

The head council smiled, "My dear Saya you are so naïve, we wanted you to come here because….we need to get _**rid of you**_"

Gasping, the one thousand year old demoness got up from her seated position and move to the exist door.

"You see, we knew you love your great grandson so much that we were positive that you would have stood up for him even if we the elders were against any decision he made, so in order to ensure you don't mess us up we have to….let's say….**KILL YOU**"

Suddenly two katanas came from behind the door and stabbed Saya in her chest. She held no weapons to defend her self and the head councillor push her in the chest sending the katana further. Soon the person behind the door drew out the katana and Saya landed on the ground with a thud. She bled freely and her strength was fading away and fast, she used what little she had left and said,

"You may have killed me Maki but remember this and remember it well that no crime goes unpunished and my grandson will avenge me…" she choked out before she passed away.

Maki stared at the body in front of him "We shall see Saya, we shall see.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin hopped off Pegasus and look at the destruction before her, it was so horrible that the tears came down freely on her face. There were human bodies everywhere but the war wasn't finish yet because she still smelt humans but the village was on fire, she needed to save the survivors. Before she took off in the blaze she said,

"_Pegasus go left and picked up the survivors, I will go right and deal with whoever is causing this calamity" _with a nod Pegasus was off and Rin took off as well.

Moving slowly, Rin took out the Artemis bow, she knew a demon was close by a bear one to be exact. She hid behind a house so as to avoid too much attention from the demon, she knew he would be able to scent her so she knew she had to be quick but it seemed as if the whole world hated today because soon she was surrounded by five snake demons.

"Hello my prettissss, what bringsss you here", one said.

"Who sent you here?" Rin enquired.

"No one actually, its just that we saw this bear demon attacking the village so we decided to join the FUN!" one said and soon they all launched at her.

"Well I can assure you all that I am not easy to take down!" she replied before forming a spiritual arrow and firing it on her enemies. It caught both snakes and they blew up into pieces.

"You are a tough one my priestesssss" Rin chucked before forming a demon arrow, I cannot save you this time she said as she flipped to the top of the house, aiming the arrow at the snake in the middle she was able to blow all three to smithereens. Unfortunately she caught the attention of the bear demon and without rest she had to fight him but first she needed answers. The bear demon was now on the roof with her surprisingly it didn't give out.

"Priestess, why are you here?" the bear demon enquired.

"Same question I was about to ask only with a little more stuff to it" Rin replied. She looked into his doleful eyes and realize that probably he didn't want to do what he was ordered to do.

"I am here my priestess…to kill the humans of this village" he replied with a soft tone.

"Why would you do this?" she enquired.

"My lord sent me"

"Which lord?' Rin said as she felt as if her whole body was about to shut down.

"_**Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru**_"

"You're lying" she snarled.

"No my priestess, I am not, I was also wondering why the lord would do this, but its an order and I had to carry it out, I am so sorry for what I have done that I only want to die but I will have to kill you though because my lord wish it" he said before he threw a dagger at Rin, she immediately spilt allowing the blade to pass over your head. Now the bear demon was charging full force at her, she could not aim the bow in time so she had no choice but to use her claws.

He tried to grab her but she dodge him with ease, leaving her bow she began to leap from house to house but the bear was still on her tail, there was no way she could fight him with her claws he was too tall and if her calculations was right he was around nine feet, she being five feet two inches would have a hard time fighting him.

She was so caught up with the advantages the bear demon had over her that she never realize that the bear had passed her and was now right in front of her. She stopped when she realized her dilemma, but it was too late because before she knew it, the bear had threw her into a village house.

Regaining her consciousness she looked for a sharp object in the rumble that she could use to defend her self, but that was too late also and soon her head came in hard contact with the ground again and again. However, she broke one of her claws and ram it into the bear's eyes where he threw her into another house. Coughing up blood Rin looked at her situation, she was about to die and she hadn't even reach her lord's castle, was Suko right, was she really going to fail.

"_Mistress Rin, listen and listen well, you are the __**'Priestess of Legend' **__do not think you're going to fail, be optimistic and stop making those stupid conclusions, I am positive that the Artemis bow can appear if you called on its name so get UP AND FIGHT!!"_

"_Pegasus…" _Rin eyes widened then returned to normal _"I will"_

Standing up she looked at the demon, blood was now running down her face and on her clothes, she placed a hand in her hakama pocket and stared at the now one-eyed demon.

"You little….bitch, how dear you do this to my eye" he snarled, but Rin continued to stare, the cut on her head had caused even her black tresses to turn to a burgundy colour.

"Oh so you will not speak, I am going to rip your petite head of her petite body and carry it to my master!!" he said before charging at Rin.

"I would advise you to stop bear demon because the closer you get the more smaller your pieces will be when you explode" Rin said.

"Hmph, and what will you use to kill me, you insignificant little--"

"This.." Rin said as the Artemis bow appeared into her hand.

"Goodbye, dear demon, I must say.." as she formed a demon arrow and aim it at the charging bear "..you were quite a challenge" she said as let go of the arrow, it hit the bear and he blew to smithereens. It was now raining blood as Rin staggered to a house and fell to the ground. Soon Pegasus arrived,

"_My mistress…" _he said looking at looking at the condition of Rin.

"_I am fine Pegasus I am healing" _she indicated with a hand where the cut was now beginning to close.

" _I have place the survivors at the river"_

"_How many were alive?""Two persons, a pregnant lady and her husband"_

"_I can't believe my lor….""What is it mistress?""The bear demon told me that he was ordered by Lord Sesshomaru to kill the people of the village"_

"_Mistress I don't believe that, neither the survivors, they claim he would never do this and that there is someone else behind this plot""I don't care Pegasus, right now we are going to the castle and I am going to blow it to smithereens when I get there""Wait mistress, in your condition I don't think it's a good idea, besides you can't fight fire with fire" _sighing Rin looked at the Pegasus and smiled, rubbing his head she replied

"_That's true Pegasus, instead of trying to blow up the castle let's help the survivors and then I will go to my lord, stand firm and question him about the situation at hand"_

"_Aumm…mistress…is it that easy?"_

Giggling for a while Rin answered _"I don't think so Pegasus"_

They then walked on to the river, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki sat in his room, writing up the plan on a scroll, he muttered to himself "I will need to do this first since I don't want the pup to know about his great grandmother's death until that appointed time.."Suddenly there was a knock on his door,

"Speak" he replied.

"My lord, I am afraid your plan has come to ruin…"

"What!!" Maki shouted at the door.

"Yes my lord, you see at the village there was some interruption..""From who?.."

"A priestess my lord"

"Are you kidding me?""No my lord, but it seems as if she knows Lord Sesshomaru"

"This is bad….even if there's a possibility that the girl will not speak on them, there's still a possibility" Maki thought.

"My Lord?.." the demon enquired, soon the door opened and there stood Maki. The demon bowed his head in fear that his master would kill him.

"Tell all the elders they should leave the castle immediately, they should not pack their stuff, also tell them to spilt up…""Is that all my lord?"

"And if they asked for me tell them I have already left the premises"

"Yes my lord" the demon replied before running to deliver the message.

Maki walked on through the back door of his room, he knew that the lord would find out, but he didn't wanted him to find out now. Maki then exist the castle and ran off into the forest forgetting Saya's body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken soon arrived at his master's chambers, he was fretting about the whole situation, the servant only said that the lord wanted to see him but somehow he knew it was an emergency, his master's aura was strong…very strong and he knew this meant he was **angry.**

"Mi lord, I…I…have arrived" Jaken stammered when he spoke, soon the door open and Jaken as usual went into his apologies.

"Mi Lord I am sorry I didn't mean to act like that"

"Jaken…"

"Mi lord, forgive me!!!" he wailed.

"Jaken"

"Oh! my lord….." he continued to wail.

"Jaken!!!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Yes my…my..lord" he stammered.

"I need to have a meeting with the elders right now, its an emergency" Sesshomaru answered coolly.

"Mi lord I am afraid I can't do that…"

"Why….not" he snarled.

"Be…cause…the elders left"

"What!!!"

"Yes mi lord, they all left the premises this morning my lord except for your great grandmother Saya"

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly turned bloodshot,

"Jaken….listen well… carry three more servants with you, I want you to search Maki's room and anything found bring it to me" he replied, when suddenly his mother arrived in his room.

"Sesshomaru….my son… I thought you didn't want to get married!!!" she giggled.

"I don't mother"

"Really, but there's a lady here at the castle doors waiting to see you, I told her to come inside but she said not until she speaks with you about something very important"

" Really now mother and what's her name mother?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, she has a beautiful name, her name is **Rin**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hangers everyone hates them, so yeah everything is going bad now, the elders and their evil plots, Saya getting killed, Rin getting the beating of her life, and now Sesshomaru desperately trying to figure out where the elders have gone but then Rin have arrived…ohh well it's up to Rin and Sesshomaru to fix this, but the question is will they be able to sort out their little problem?

Oh yeah, I don't mind tomatoes, at least they don't hurt like the cussing I got from my friends. Oh yeah they said that you should cuss me too for taking sooo long to update the story and that you shouldn't accept any excuse from me, but I wanna say I am sorry for any mistakes.

Oh well, this is where I close sorry for the long update and don't forget to read and review.


	8. Assumptions?

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there I have said it.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

_**Bold and italics will be used for important messages and statements.**_

**Chapter 8: Assumptions?**

"Rin…" he repeated slowly as his mother looked at him. She smiled when she realized her son's features softened and he was no longer angry.

"Sesshomaru… do you know this lady?" Isana enquired.

"Yes…" he replied rather coldly.

"From where..."

"Nowhere…"

"What is she to you then and how does she know you"

Turning slowly he replied "She's…my ward"

There was a heavy silence in the room of the great Taiyoukai. This couldn't be happening, first the disappearance of his great grandmother, then the elders leaving and now Rin! Is this the troubles and trials his father faced when he was ruler?. No of course not! Times were easier for him back then. The question is how to handle a ward you haven't seen for the past decade and investigate the mysterious leaving of the elders of your kingdom at the same time?…..

"_This was definitely going to be a long day_" Sesshomaru thought.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru finally spoke breaking the silence among the three.

"Yes mi lord" he replied.

"Start your search in the conference room, then go to Maki's room any thing that is found bring it to my study…" Sesshomaru replied as he walked to the door "… as for you mother I want you to search the eastern section of the castle where the elders' belongings are…that is if they are still there" and with that said he was heading down the corridor to meet Rin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Pegasus I am getting really nervous about this" _Rin said as a sweat roll down her cheeks.

"_What are you nervous about? there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about…." _Pegasus enquired before Rin interjected with a never-ending list of nonsense.

"_Well one.., I am a lady of twenty-one years not some eight year old running to pick wild flowers…"_

"_Not too sure about that one…." _he replied as rubbed a hoof in the grass beneath him.

"_Two, I am a priestess for crying out loud…."_

"_He left you with Kaede, what else would he expect to happen…"_

"_Three, look at me!!!"_

"_I am looking!!" _Pegasus shouted as he turned his head to face his mistress.

"_I am an unknown species!!"_

"_Practically, you're a human who have been gifted with powers from the Gods and look very much like a half-demon…"_

"_But lord Sesshomaru hates half-demons!!!"_

"_I said you look like one I didn't say you are one, and I think he hates humans more…"_

"_How am I suppose to behave Pegasus, do you think my demeanour is suitable for a lord like him…."_

"_Trust me, I think its __**more than suitable **__compare to the eight year old he took care of years ago" _Pegasus replied looking at the hallway to see if the lord was coming, and indeed he was. This majestic silvered hair dog demon was indeed a lord. His appearance gave off everything.

"But Pegasus what if he doesn't like me anymore…." Rin replied as she turned to faced him.

"_Mistress Rin I think you shouldn't look at me and talk aloud, people might…well __**he**__ might think you're crazy…."_"But…but…"_"Rin…" _Pegasus pleaded.

"Pegasus you think this is so easy for me, you don't even know what my lord is like and yet still you want me to relax!, how can I possibly relax with a situation like this!"

"Rin?" a baritone voice said or rather enquired.

"WHAT!!!"

"_Mistress Rin I did not answer you the last time…." _

"_Then if it's not you then who did I…." _and then it hit her. She turned slowly to face the direction the voice had come from and said two words.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

The stunned demon lord looked at the girl… no, woman to be exact before him. This couldn't be the girl he left with the dead priestess' sister. She looked like a… half demon, her features had changed completely black tresses now had silver streaks, light blue facial marking, golden star on her temple, a huge bow on her back… he had never seen one as big as that!, and to make it worst she shouted at him! Where was the girl he left with Kaede, where was his ward…

"_Pegasus, why didn't you tell me he was here_"

"_I was trying to, but of course with your stupid statements you wouldn't listen to me" _he replied with a snort.

"_Sorry Pegasus" _Rin replied while rubbing the white horse's back.

"Now it's time for important matters" she whispered while drawing the bow and aiming a spiritual arrow at the Taiyoukai.

"_Rin, what are you doing!!" _Pegasus shouted.

"_What does it look like I am doing" _

"_But your wounds…"_

"_I don't care Pegasus, I said I would speak but I didn't say I wouldn't fight"_

Using demonic speed, Rin step back three feet from the Taiyoukai and with that she said some frightening words that stun both Pegasus and Sesshomaru.

"_**Lord Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands….I challenge you**_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find anything?…" Jaken enquired.

"No…not yet" the fox demoness replied.

"This is definitely going to be quite difficult" Jaken said while looking at his surroundings. The conference room was huge, searching it was going to take a long time and he was sure that his lord wanted the information by the end of his speech with…Rin.

It definitely had been a long time since he had seen the girl…

"Sir…, I think I found something!!" a male fox demon suddenly shouted.

"What is it?" both Jaken and the female fox enquired.

Taking out the scrap of paper the fox demon read the information,

"Please Head Council, I wish not to be bothered this week with your nonsense…I know that the elders are very lackadaisical and only wish to do something so as to impress me…but why not learn to write proper English your grammar is very poor for demons of your class and age.

Yours truly,

Sesshomaru.

P. S You wrote: "I want to _**no**_ when we are going to have a meeting"

Correction: "I want to _**know**_ when we are going to have a meeting"

Answer to that is: _**"When I feel like"**_

Finishing the letter that his lord wrote, the fox demon said,

"So how was that…, Lord Sesshomaru surely took care of them" the fox demon said.

Walking slowly to her soon to be mate the fox demoness replied,

"Ah…darling, he took care of them really well but…if we don't find what he wants I am positive he going to take good care of us as well!!"

"But..but.."

"No buts Renji, let's get cracking" she continued while yanking him across the room.

"Ohh.. This is definitely going to be a long day" Jaken said while shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What are these elders trying to do…" _Isana thought as she searched through the assistant head council's room.

"Its obvious that they want power, but…" she continued as she walked over to a chest with two drawers. She opened the first one only to find two scrolls marked _**'finances'**_.

"I know I am suppose to be searching for things that would help us come up with a plan to stop the madness at hand, but… I can't resist looking at the money we spend!" Isana said with enthusiasm while pulling the strings that held the scroll together, but to her dismay there was nothing written on it. She gasped when she realized what was at hand…

"The elders did not have a meeting when they called one…instead they used the time to plan their current plot…"

"Wait a minute… his things are still here…" as she look around the room realizing that there was still stuff left behind.

"That means they left without bringing anything because they knew Sesshomaru would find out soon…"

"But…if I am planning something I would have made sure to also set the time I wanted the person oblivious to the plot to find out.."

Looking at the mahogany chest, Isana decided it was time to search the bottom one, but…that drawer was _**empty**_"

"Humph…this isn't surprising.." she said as she stared at the empty drawer before her.

Moving from the drawer she began the searched the rest of the room…

"Nothing in the closet…"

"Nor the futon…"

"Nothing here…"

"Ahh!!! I can't take this anymore" Isana finally shouted out "I am leaving this room right now" as she marched off to the shoji door.

"But…" she said while turning to face the chest.

"I know something is in there… and I am going to find out"

Going towards the chest, Isana pulled out the bottom drawer until it landed on the ground. Pushing her hand inside space she search the inside..

"No secret place here.."

She then began to feel the bottom of the top drawer, lightly tapping it until she found what she was looking for. Using her claws she ripped the bottom of the drawer and soon a few scrolls and a scrap of paper fell out.

"Gotcha.." she said while taking out the scrolls and the scrap of paper.

Setting the scrolls aside, she read the contents of the paper,

"_Push gently against the door, tap twice in the middle and finish this it by kicking the right bottom corner of the door._

_N.B. Remember the door is in the conference room behind the pup's chair"_

Taking the scrolls up, Isana left the room. There was only one thing she needed to do before carrying the information to her son.

_**Find that door, **_but then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. How could she forget…

"_**Where is Saya Ichimaru?"**_

_**BOOM!!**_

"What on earth is that!?" Isana said after hearing the sound…

"Whatever it is Sesshomaru will be able to handle it" as she continued down the corridor.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I have found it this time!" Renji shouted.

"You said that twelve times since we started the search and we ended up with nothing" Kira said.

"But I am positive this time" he continued.

"What other rubbish have you found" Jaken said.

Rolling his eyes, Renji stood behind Sesshomaru's chair and face the wall.

"Renji!, its just the wall!" Kira shouted out in frustrated. The lord was going to be angry with them, it had been a long time since they started the conference room and they still haven't found anything and to make matters worse they still had to search Maki's room!

'No Kira, listen.." Renji said as he knocked the wall,

"Sounds as if it is hollow…" Kira said.

"Not sound as if.., it is hollow but the problem is that I have been pushing it with all my might and it won't budge" he said as he pushed as hard as he could.

"Well let me try.." Kira replied as they continued to push the wall but to their dismay it still wouldn't budge.

"How about we all try.." Jaken said while running to help.

Looking at each other both Renji and Kira rolled their eyes.

_**BOOM!**_

Losing their balance all three fell to the ground, Renji landed in the most comfortable spot of his girlfriend…her breasts while Jaken landed near the chairs.

Realizing the spot he was in, Renji quickly got up face as red as a ripe tomato.

"What's wrong…, your acting as if they're not yours" Kira said while giggling.

"I know, but…" he said before a soft hand caress his face.

"It's okay…" Kira said while rubbing his jaw affectionately.

"You will learn in time…." she continued.

"Excuse me but this is not the time for romance!, we have work to do, so get up and get cracking" Jaken shouted interrupting the couples' time.

"Will you shut up!, you long beak green slimy toad, you claim _**we **_have work to do yet still its only Renji and I doing the search while you complain" Kira said.

"I am your supervisor" Jaken said puffing out his chest.

"Ohh… I see, I will make sure the lord hears this…" she continued, standing with the help of her mate.

"Wait please don't tell mi lord!" Jaken squealed but Kira just hummed him out.

_**BOOM!!**_

"What earth is that…" Renji said as he struggle to maintain his balance.

"Its like a bomb near the northern grounds…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were moving so fast it was hard to tell one from the other. Where on earth did his mistress learn to move like that. I know Artemis said that the journey is there to strengthen her, but... She hadn't even fully start the journey and yet still she looked she could take down a fully grown troll!

However, her wounds from the last battle was very deep and would open up soon…if she didn't stop she would bleed to death!

"_Mistress Rin, you need to stop this madness!" _Pegasus said.

"I just need more time…" She replied before doing a back flip that send her six feet away from her lord. She felt as if she had been stabbed at least fifty times in her heart…her lord had really killed those humans judging from the fact he is standing a couple feet from her with Tokijin in hand.

"_Rin you can't __**assume**__ that he did those things…you have to ask him…""Ask him!!, I have to make __**assumptions**__.., look at how he is fighting me…he definitely fighting to kill me.."_

"_Mistress Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is currently the __**strongest**__ demon walking Feudal Japan, if he was going to kill you, you would have been a lifeless heap ten minutes ago when the battle begun!"_

Rin growled at what Pegasus said, but because of her preoccupation with him, she lost focus of the battle at hand and before she knew it, she was pinned down on the ground by two strong hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its no use, we can't pull it" Renji sighed as he moved from the wall.

"Well we can't blame them, who on earth would want anyone to access a secret door without going through some shit" Kira said as she sat on the floor.

"It makes sense to start Maki's room.."

Suddenly, Isana came running in…

"Lady Isana!!" all said in unison.

Looking at where Renji stood, she knew they had found the door.

"I will make sure to tell my son that you fox demons are very useful and should be honoured..""What did they do to get that treatment!!" Jaken said with obvious jealous.

Smiling Isana moved to where Renji stood and gently push against the wall, she tap twice in the middle with her hand and then kicked the bottom right corner of the wall, like a combination safe that had been given the right code, there was a click and soon the wall moved back.

Leaning against the wall beside the now opened door she raise one of claw hands and pointed to the passage leading down the discovered hallway,

"_**They found the door"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Struggling to get up, Rin pushed with all her might against Sesshomaru's chest but he grabbed her wrists and placed her hands above her head. Soft brown eyes looked into warm gold ones, searching for anything in their depts, but the brown ones gave in and began to water. It started off like a balloon that was being filled with air, but because of excess air it burst and the air leaked out. They started out like tiny water droplets but soon was like the rain that fell from the heavens.

"Rin…" he said softly.

"Why did you do it?.." she choked out.

'What are you talking about Rin, and please don't cry.."

"Don't cry my lord!.." she said as she sobbed.

"You killed them without mercy, brutally slaughtered them, if I didn't go to that village at the time I did, all the humans would have perished"

"Perished.., this Sesshomaru knows nothing of what you speak…""How could you not know, you sent that bear demon to kill them!"

"I did nothing of the sort Rin, this Sesshomaru need not waste precious time on humans, they were quite a few living in the villages when we did a census, about five hundred humans….why would I want to slaughter them, humans do disgust me, my father died because of a one but I know that if there isn't a balance in the Lands, we will all fall"

"But you rule here my lord, who else could have given out the order…"Rin said as she looked in his eyes.

He growled slightly when he realized what was at hand. The elders did carry out the order that he told them to not do, realizing that he would have figure out soon because of Rin they left this morning, but how did they even know about her?

Hearing the arrival of feet he looked towards the huge door and saw his mother standing there along with Jaken and two fox demons.

"Oh my Sesshomaru, are you sure that this girl is not your mate, you two are in a _**rather compromising position**_…."

Immediately after hearing 'position' Sesshomaru got up from off Rin. Getting up Rin brushed off her kimono, blushing furiously.

"She sure is pretty…." Renji said looking at Rin body.

"And you're telling me that because…" Kira said obviously angry at the fact Renji was looking at Rin.

"Aumm…" Renji began before he was interrupted.

"I will deal with you after, regardless of what you say…"

Kira said.

Rin shaking her head after the incident she clapped twice. Everyone attention was on her after she clapped, soon they heard the sound of hoofs hitting the ground. They looked to the left just in time to see a white horse coming, after reaching near Rin it stopped.

"Aumm…this is my horse…." she began but was immediately stopped when Isana finish the sentence.

"Pegasus…." she said as she walked over to where the horse stood and rubbed his white mane.

"Where on earth did you get this horse?" Isana enquired.

"More like heaven Lady.." Rin started.

"Isana...Lady Isana to you Lady Rin" Isana replied with a broad smile.

"Hnn.." was heard from Sesshomaru's side.

"Mother, you have something for me…"Sesshomaru said obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru…Renji, Kira"

"Yes Lady Isana" they both said in unison.

"Bring my son to the conference room, I will be with you shortly…"

"Where are _**you**_ going mother?" Sesshomaru enquired.

"I am going to show the soon to be Lady Rin…the stables" she replied as she lightly wrap her hand around Rin's wrist and pulled her along with her to the eastern section of the castle. Watching his mother and Rin until they were out of sight Sesshomaru said aloud while growling.

"_**My mother is really starting to piss me off…"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was suppose to be about seven thousand words, but I had to cut it short since it would taken forever to put up. Instead it will be two parts.

Special thanks to my anonymous reviewer sweet7angel for encouraging me to update and my lovely reviewer Dragon Angel21.

You girls are the best!

P.S If there is any errors please inform me and let me correct them. Thank you


	9. Assisstance

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

_**Bold and italics will be used for important messages and statements.**_

**Assistance**

There was one thing you could not take from the Western Lands and that was its beauty. Rin was already obsessed with the gardens she saw as she walked on to the stables with Pegasus and Lady Isana. The grandeur of the castle grounds was…_breathtaking_, of course there had been times when she was invited to houses of lords and ladies and they too was beautiful, but none of them took her breath away like this.

Tightening her gripped on the reins of her white stallion, Rin followed the silver haired beauty to the stables.

"So… how long have you known my son?" Isana enquired suddenly stopping in her tracks as she looked at the girl… the girl that her son no doubt had been willing to see.

"_Mistress Rin_…" Pegasus said trying to get her attention.

"_Yes, dear Pegasus" _Rin replied as she continued to stare at the gardens.

"_Lady Isana is speaking to you_"

Snapping back to reality, she turned her head to look at the Lady…the one who she had seen back then…

"Forgive me my lady for drifting off to dreamland, could you please repeat the question?" Rin enquired.

Isana lips curved into a small smile, this girl clearly had manners for those placed above her, but she knew that she smiled not for what the girl Rin did…_it was what she was_- _**virgin**_. Yes, clearly she had not been touched and that was exactly what Sesshomaru wanted. Someone not tainted by anyone…

"I saw you the last time when Sesshomaru came to see me about strengthening Tenseiga, it seems that time is moving _very fast_" she added with a smirk.

"So it seems my lady.." Rin answered looking at the divine creature, but something told her that this woman was not to be taken lightly and to proved her suspicion Pegasus was impatiently stomping his hoofs on the ground.

"Lady Isana…, my Pegasus wishes his stall now judging from his movements" Rin said while clutching Pegasus's reins tighter.

"Very well then…Lady Rin, I must say that you are indeed a charming creature, but I have to leave your side now since my son is waiting and I am sure you must know my son has no patience" Isana said while walking to the entrance of the castle.

"I will tell Ayame to come for you although I am positive you know your way back to the castle entrance, but since you love flowers why not relax in your lord's garden over there" Isana said while pointing a clawed hand to the garden enclose by a wall and a silvery small gate.

"Thank you my lady for giving me this opportunity" Rin replied while bowing although Isana's back was toward her. Stopping in her tracks, Isana turned around to face the priestess,

"No Lady Rin, do not thank me thank Sesshomaru instead" she said with that smirk she had given her earlier on before disappearing around the corner.

That woman gave her the shivers Rin thought while fixing her face into a frown. Walking Pegasus to his stall, she quickly unlatched the door and lead him in where another horse occupied, somehow her lord's mother gave off this aura, like something bad was going to happen if she mingle with her.

That's it, she needed not to play with this woman or whatever was happening at the Western lands right now, she came her for one thing and that was her lord's assistance on this journey she had to do.

Besides that woman is nothing but..

"_Trouble_" Pegasus said while giving off a snort, Rin sighed realizing full well that Pegasus knew exactly how she felt.

"_You want to fit in, don't you?" _Pegasus enquired while fixing his body comfortably on the stall floor.

"_Yes…but not entirely" _she said while resting her hand on the now latched door,

"_Then what is it.."_

"_I have this slight need inside of me __**to please my lord once again…"**_

"_In the same way?"_

"_What ever is that suppose to mean.." _Rin said blushing fiercely.

"_You should know my mistress" _Pegasus added with a snort.

"_My lord wouldn't want a human" _she thought bitterly, but Pegasus did not reply for he was sound asleep. Rin smiled hoping that he never heard that statement or so she thought.

Well since she had permission to visit her lord's lovely garden, she might as well start since time was not on her hands and probably this was her only chance of relaxation…for now that is.

-------------------------------------------------

Pushing open the huge door that led to the vast conference room, Isana came face to face with her son, she knew he was angry judging from the way golden irises were flickering from gold to red.

Looking at his mother he realized that the anger he had built up was enough to scare the two servants in the room with him…make that three he thought while looking at Jaken's trembling form so he started out in a calm tone, but to his horror finished it with a bark.

"Why are you so late mother, _**and where is Rin!?"**_

Letting out a low growl and pushing her hair behind her ears, Isana answered,

"Lady Rin is relaxing for a while and I have told my maid Ayame to escort her here when she was finished, what is wrong Sesshomaru are you afraid that _your precious Rin _will get pricked by thorns…my you seem so interested in this ward of yours lately"

Knowing his mother was playing with him, he refused the urge to start barking at her with all the obscenities he could think of at that moment in time. The three servants looked at each other with a knowing frown, their lord was on the verge of telling her a piece of his mine, something he rarely does and when he does it is hell at the Western lands.

Their hearts thumping in their chest, they look from their lord face and back to their lady hoping…no praying for anything that would..

"My lord…" the soft voice of a woman choked out.

The three let a sigh of relief when they saw that their lord had calm down reasonably judging from the fact that his youki had calmed down.

"Rin…" he said his voice unusually soft, "…are you alright"

"There is no need for you to be frightened my lord…I am safe, but…I believe someone is slipping closer and closer to death…" she replied in a serious tone.

Straightening her posture she continued,

"I smelt blood…demon blood to be exact, as I was being escorted I smelt it in the walls, I wondered why Ayame could not smell it either…and then I realized that there must be a barrier around that vicinity, since I have the powers of a priestess I was able to sense it and I am positive.." she said while pointing at the passage in the wall "…that is the way to it" she finished.

"Demon blood…" Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, "Rin…" he said while looking at the passage.

"Bring my two servants inside and search for the source" he added as he moved from the passage to where his mother stood,

"Kira, Renji" he commanded, "…go with Rin, and the instructions I gave you still apply"

"Yes my lord" both replied in unison.

Grabbing his mother hand by the wrist Sesshomaru purposely began to squeeze the delicate thing in his hand,

"As for you mother.." he said while yanking her to the exist door, "we need to talk right now"

Isana looked at her son, both their irises had changed to cold amber.

"But mi lord, what about m…" Jaken said but was immediately interrupted,

"Jaken, I didn't know you could read minds, judging from the fact that you know I wasn't planning on giving you something to do" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

His mother was struggling to wrench her hand free from his grasp. However, he tightened his grasp around her wrist until his claws were sticking into her vein.

"Stay still mother, or else you'll lose your hand" he said while giving a low growl.

"Jaken, assist Rin" he said finally leaving the room.

"Yes mi lord" he said while bowing, he then ran off to where the group was standing. Rin was looking at the door where her lord stood not too long ago, as if reading her mind Kira said,

"Don't worry about them, …she always angers our lord until he has no choice but to end up bickering with her"

"Well that's their problem, right now we need to find where that blood is coming from" Rin replied turning her head to the passage.

-----------------------------------------

He dragged her until they were out of reach of hearing ears. Removing his grip from her wrist he spun her violently around to face him.

"Mother, you are walking on dangerous grounds" he said moving away to stand by a window.

"I am walking on dangerous grounds because I simply told the truth!" she spat.

"First of all mother, it is not the truth" he said turning around to face her.

"Oh really now Sesshomaru, _you don't love that beautiful woman that you called your ward_"

"I don't _**love **_anyone mother"

Suddenly hurt by his words, she stood her ground and replied,

"So I presume what you told me days ago was all a lie, something to make me feel happy!" she spat yet again.

"Let me refresh your memory mother…" he said while walking to stand where she stood.

"I said I wasn't able to tell you three words you wanted to hear, but those words have three possibilities…"

"But you clearly stated Sesshomaru, that it was what I wanted to hear…"

His lips curved into his signature triumphant smirk,

"So mother you have answered your own little question, it was what you wanted to _**hear**_ not what I _**intended**_ to tell you…" he said while walking back to the conference room.

"Remember mother that there are words called _love, like _and most importantly _**hate**_"

Standing in the corridor, Isana legs were trembling, they felt so weak and she knew they would give out soon and that she would fall to the floor, and just like that she did.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks freely now, it was all in vain she thought. The harder she tried to please him the more he seemed to ha… her, no she couldn't say it, let say _**dislike**_ instead. She hoisted herself into a sitting position and placed her head in her lap. She would stop provoking him to wrath, it made no sense whatsoever she would only get hurt and he would… _**still stand like a rock**_.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"The barrier is right here.." Rin said giving Renji the candle to hold.

Placing her hand on the door, Rin began chanting something that clearly no one else understood.

"_So, you are trying to break the seal"_

"_So, you have a awoken Pegasus!"_

"_Well yes, unfortunately you placed me in a stall that contained a __**mare**__"_

"_Oh goody, so how many foals do you plan on having"_

"_I am not going to have foals!!"_

"_Why not, they will be very pretty, and importantly they will have wings and they..""Will you hurry up and free me from this torture!"_

"_Bye Pegasus…"_

"_Wait no, you can't.."_

"_Ta taa.."_

"_Do this to me!!!"_

"Are you okay Rin, first you were smiling, next you pouted and then you had a huge smirk on your face…" Renji enquired.

"Oh Renji, don't worry I am very fine" she said while giving him a big smile.

"Okay…if you say so.." he replied.

After a few minutes she stopped chanting, the wall then slid back and that was when the scent hit them full throttle. Sesshomaru immediately smelling the strong scent rushed to where the group were.

Rin and Kira immediately turned statue-totally immobile, Renji was trying to talk but the words wouldn't come out and Jaken…the poor toad was running around in circles wailing. The group couldn't go inside, the sight before them was too…horrific.

"Jaken…" the voice of non other than lord Sesshomaru said.

Jaken immediately froze and the other three looked at their lord.

"What is wrong with all of you" Sesshomaru continued looking at the group.

Unable to speak they moved from the open door allow their lord to see what they all were so afraid of and when he moved to where they once stood…he stilled. He was shocked, yes, he had to be because there inside the room were scrolls covered with blood, the door had been splattered with it and there was lots of it on the floor, but that wasn't what had caught everyone's attention.

It was _**her**_, the silvered hair being lying in the blood obviously dead.

…_**Saya Ichimaru…**_

_**Legendary Priestess:**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I apologise to **__**sweet7angel**__** for not updating yesterday, but speaking generally I am sorry to everyone. Trust me, the sciences are not really easy to study and school is not really nice either.**_

_**Please inform me of my mistakes so I will be able to correct them.**_

_**Read and review please…**_

_**Salut**_


	10. Slight Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, however the plot is mine.

_**Slight Attraction**_

"Damn it" she muttered angrily while throwing a bucket of warm water over her body, the scent of _**her **_blood was still on her and unfortunately, very strong. Frustrated, she grabbed another smelling soap and began to lather the white cloth. This had to be the fourth time she had washed herself, although she was physically clean, she still felt impure.

Banging her hand on the bath's wooden ledge, she exhaled loudly. She didn't sign up for this; she wasn't prepared for this…_**shit. **_She grimaced, something she rarely did, then smiled. Inuyasha seem to have left some important attributes. Grabbing the dry beige cloth from beside the soap, she stepped out of the tub and quickly dried herself before putting on the cream-coloured yukata on the dressing stool and hurried to her bedroom.

*****

Opening the door slowly, she crept inside carefully enough not to make a sound, closing it behind her she took some time to take in the beauty before her. There were a lot of flowers in the room she noticed at first. The sheets were rose pink with elegant designs at the seams. The pillows were white with pink flowers in the middle and the curtains had this beautifully reddish-pink colour-

'_Sorry to interrupt your thoughts mistress, but there is a reason the room is __**Sakura **__themed designed"_

"_Well, it's about time…"_ she said while moving to the huge window.

"_I am sorry for not being there more often mistress, but since the incident I thought you might want some alone time"_

Moving towards the windows, she looked outside before opening them. Feeling the cool breeze that was coming from outside, she hoisted herself on the window ledge before moving outside to stand on a concrete space. It was small, yes, but she definitely wanted to feel the cool breeze.

"_Oh no mistress, you better not commit suicide..."_

"_Pegasus, suicide is not an option for me, but jumping off from her would definitely free from the miseries of this wretched world"_ she replied while looking below her, it was quite a good distance from the ground she thought.

"_I am interested in living…"_ she said before continuing, _"….but, the breeze_ _feels so good!"_ she said excitedly.

"_Hmph"_

"_Oh come on, you didn't think I would jump"_

"_Considering your state right now, I am not sure what you would do"_

Stepping back on the window ledge, she sat down and began looking at the forest.

"_You believe there is hope for Saya..."_

"_Pegasus, I know she will get well, however I am still trying to figure this out"_

"_How about we run through what happen over the past few days..."_

"_Well., one, there is a massacre, two, the elders disappear, three Saya's dead and finally my lord seems like a bomb that is about to explode, and let's not forget, he is deathly cold"_

"_We are missing something __**very **__important…"_

"_What is it?"_She said while running a hand through her hair.

"_I am positive you smelt the scent of a badger demon while we were at the village…"_

"_Yes, I did, but its youki wasn't strong enough to do great damage to anything, so I left him-"_

"_He was spying on us…"_ he interrupted.

"_Spying! Pegasus that is impossible, we communicate telepathically, he couldn't have heard a word we said…"_

"_Maybe so, but you ever thought about the other chance he had when you were talking to that a bear demon…"_

She gasped, before putting two and two together,

"_He heard what I said about Lord Sesshomaru" _she replied flatly, _"and the way I was expressing my emotions must have given the obvious fact that I had some connections to him"_

"_And as it relates to Maki and the elders…"_he said while leaving her to finish the sentence.

"_**That**__ harmless badger must have told the elder Maki that I was coming; he couldn't risk it since he knew of the consequences, so he decided to let all his accomplices and himself flee_ _before I arrived, but…"_ she exhaled loudly before continuing,

"_It still doesn't add up to them killing Saya, as you know even when he had revived her with Tenseiga, she couldn't remember anything"  
_

"_Maybe she is your lord best protector, therefore the elders must have considered getting rid of her so that their plan could be put in place. However you have ruined it for the time being, also if you have noticed her name Saya Ichimaru which means first sheath; therefore she is definitely of great importance to your lord"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru is fully capable of protecting himself; he has Bakusaiga which is stronger than the Tetsusaiga, so there is no need for him-"_

"_With great power comes great responsibility, but sometimes there is a little bit of information missing"_

"_Are you suggesting that my lord lacks something important when she finally leaves?"_

"_Yes, I was thinking about the situation and I remembered the time you told me you saw him lose control of himself"_

"_The time when the monks were trying to protect me from him, but he returned to normal after the ordeal"_

"_Yes, and of course his great grandmother was alive and well back then"_

"_What makes you judge him based after that one incident?"_

"_There isn't just one Rin, I know when he found Saya how he felt, the youki energy that was radiating off him was enough to bring down northern Japan to the ground without the use of his swords and…I am positive that he was about to change, had you not acted quickly enough and ordered Kira to call the physician then they might have been six feet under"_

Reflecting on the moment, she remembered the way he had looked, his eyes bled crimson and his markings were jagged, she acted on impulse in time to sooth his anger down so that nothing else could have happen to add to the trouble,

"_However, there was another reason I think he didn't tear the place down and that is because of __**you"**_

"_Pegasus, let's come off that topic and go back to the other events, I really don't want to think about that right now" _

"_I am sorry mistress, I didn't mean for it-"_

"_No…"_ she said while wiping away the tears and slowly patting her cheeks in order to calm her down_, "I am fine"_ she choked out.

"_She will make it, Mistress, no need for you to worry, Saya will survive"_

"_She has already lost most of her soul to the Netherworld; there is no way she will learn everything in time to help us out"_

"_Well patience is the key to this mystery Mistress, we will just have to wait, now go and get some sleep"_

Getting off the ledge she dragged herself slowly to the futon, lacking the strength to remove the covers; she simply collapsed on the sheets and fell asleep.

*****

Opening her eyes slowly, she squinted at the bright coming… from the ceiling! Getting up quickly she scanned her surroundings, she was in a room full of scrolls and pictures,

"Where on earth am I-?"

"Well I see you have stumbled upon my territory" a voice of seemingly a _**young**_ woman said.

Rin, totally flabbergasted turned to the direction of voice and what met her eyes made her jaw drop slightly.

"Saya!" she gasped unable to believe her eyes.

"Yes child it is I, Saya Ichimaru" the older woman said before moving to take up a scroll and tucked it safely into a column on a huge shelf.

Rin couldn't believe it, wasn't she suppose to sound old and look it too-

"No child, I am not suppose to look it or sound it either" she said while raising an annoyed brow, Rin let out a nervous chuckle after realizing what had happen. This woman could read her mind!

"Yes dear child and I am very good at it, now come" she continued while moving to the shoji door,

"We have a lot to talk about" nodding Rin quickly headed after her.

They were walking along an endless corridor for what seemed like hours, the whole time it reminded her of the secret corridor they had found earlier on.

"Don't worry we are almost there" she said a few minutes after and soon enough they had arrived and Rin's assumptions were correct. They were at the same door she had found her in this morning. Saya immediately stopped and turned to faced her,

"Dear child, this is where I end for today"

"End…"

"Rin, remember I am still suffering physically and my mind cannot take the pressure, therefore I will have to stop for now"

Reaching out to rest her hands on Rin's shoulder, the taller woman continued,

"I am going to help you get the information you need to successfully complete the prophecy and the ordeal with the elders…"

"You know about the prophecy…"Rin said while stepping forward to look into the beautiful face of this dog demoness before continuing,

"Then we have a deal Ms Ichimaru, however my main intention was to ask your grandson to accompanied me on this journey because I really need the help"

"And help you he shall, but you must promise me one thing and that is… never to tell my dearest that I am speaking with you"

"Your dearest?"

"Yes my beloved Sesshomaru…" she said while putting a hand over her chest and grasping a necklace, "You should return now my child, it is for the best"

"Wait! Lady Saya, I must ask you a question"

"No!" she shouted, you must hurry back to the room, I don't believe that a mere human has the guts to stand this.

Nodding her head, she hurried down the corridor, but before she knew it her feet were wet and she did the inevitable-looked down.

Her eyes widen and she began to tremble terribly. There was blood and lots of it; it reached her knee and it was heading up further. There was only one thing that was capable of bleeding this much and that was _**Saya**_, she was the only one here and with that Rin knew immediately why Saya had given her the instructions not to tell her lord she was speaking to her.

She was still dying.

*****

"Saya!" she shouted as she hoisted herself into a sitting position on her futon. Frantically, she checked her surroundings; she was in her room again! Resting her head in her right hand, she wiped the sweat off her face with her left. Exhaling loudly, she got up from the futon and went to the window; the full moon was shining very bright tonight. She had tried to get some sleep but ended up waking from something like a wonderland dream gone bad. She stared blankly through the window for a few moments before the smell of _**him**_ hit her gently on her nose.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you going to do now?" she whispered as she watched him walked to where the gardens were located, but her curiosity allow her to look longer that she intended to and before she knew it he turned around and soon their eyes met, warm brown eyes searching some answers from cold golden eyes. Realizing that she was staring, she quickly hid behind the curtains, a soft red blush on her cheeks.

"Rin" she heard him say softly before continuing, "Come down here"

Surprised, she went back to looking through the window where she saw him looking up from the ground. Contemplating on whether she should jump through the window or walked to the door that he came through earlier; a good walking distance from here.

"You don't have to walk all the way to the door, just put on a kimono and jump outside" he said answering the question that was lingering in her mind. Nodding her head she picked up the pink kimono from the dressing table and put it on, and to finish it, a simple white obi and brown sandals. Coming back to the window she jumped through the window and to her surprise he caught her and placed her on her feet.

Muttering a thank you, she straightened her kimono before looking up. He was so beautiful with the moonlight shining on him. He was in a white hakama only, leaving his bare chest in view. She inhaled deeply and looked at the ground trying to avoid looking at those abdominal muscles. Seeing her discomfort he decided to let them leave,

"Let's go" he muttered before walking.

"Are we going to the gardens?" she enquired while walking behind him, she knew the answer, but somehow she couldn't get the butterflies from out of her abdomen so she decided to start a conversation.

Smiling, he replied,

"So, you were watching me" he said while going around the corner.

"I was just worried about you" she muttered nervously.

Soon they arrived at the garden with the silver gate.

"My grandmother made this garden for me when I was a child" he said while opening the gate and letting her through.

"Why did she made it?" she enquired while entering,

"Because she claimed that I was the most special of the dog family" he said while sitting and picking a red rose. Sitting across from him, she looked at the red rose and asked,

"I think all these flowers have meanings as it relates to you"

"Yes all of them do, the red roses symbolizes my rage and lust for blood when I lose control of my self, the blue ones shows my calmness, the white, however I haven't found the meaning of those…" and he went on to tell her the rest.

"In time my lord I believe you will find out, some things in life take time to understand" she replied "Just like yourself my lord, some people are still trying to figure out you' she said quietly, "Including m-" and she wasn't allowed to finish the sentence for he had placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it to face him.

They were looking into each others eyes and they so near one more movement and their lips would touch. She was anticipated something she thought would happen, but it didn't, instead drop his fingers and draw her to him in a firm embrace. Shocked, she simply hugged him back and rested her on his chest.

"And what about me you do not understand?" he enquired, voice muffled because he had said it in her hair.

Heart thumping heavily in her chest, she stammered out something that she had meant to keep locked up inside of her.

"_**Your heart"**_

Drawing back quickly to look into her eyes, he realized that she had really meant it but she was too drained to realize that she had admitted it. Lifting her up him, he ran all the way to her room. Placing on her futon he left her room and headed for his. While on the corridor he began to ponder on what she had said,

"_**Your heart"**_ This definitely is a curse, he thought as he opened his door and went to bed.

*****

Everything was a blur to Rin from the time they were in the garden until they reached her room. It was not until he had left the room that she had

Realize she was on her futon. Somehow she had a big smile on her face, if there was one thing she wasn't forget was the embrace, but somehow she felt as if she had said something she shouldn't have and also why did she have a feeling she was being watched a few minutes ago.

*****

"Well you seem to have enjoyed last night Sesshomaru" his mother said while watching him put on his kimono. Hearing no response from him she continued.

"I saw you _**both**_ in the garden" she said while moving closer to him.

"…"

"She does look like Saya when she was younger; I guess that's the reason for your vulnerability last night _**son**_"

Walking to a desk, she took up the black ribbon and brush and went behind him; grabbing his hair she began putting it into a ponytail. They were in front of the mirror and she continued,

"You look so much like your father Sesshomaru…" she said while brushing the hair " makes me wonder if this is in your nature to fall for a human, besides your brother have married one so it seems you are next in line"

Shaking his head and freeing him from her grasp, he walked to the door.

"I am just trying to protect you-"

"Taunting me is not helping at all"

"You cannot allow her to ruin you Sesshomaru"

"What makes you think I have fallen for my ward?"

"The way you looked into her eyes last night is enough for me to tell"

"I was vulnerable last night mother, but it is fixed. Leave me be, I have to continue the day"

"Rin is going to destroy you if you continue to experiment"

"And the kettle is cursing the pot, for I thought you were the one urging some relationship between us"

"Temporarily…, yes. Permanently…, no. I wanted you to get rid of…"

"My virginity, even though you knew what would happen during the process" he finished.

"You wouldn't have to take it, Sesshomaru, she is, after all, the female"

"Now I know why father cheated on you; you are damn disgusting"

And with that, he slammed the door.

*****

Last night was very complicating, she thought as she walked down the corridor. Her lord had hugged her like how Soka used to after their midnight walks. Sighing, she headed for the dining room. She had been washed by the servants and dressed in a soft blue kimono with a silvery obi.

"Good morning my lord" she heard some females said before giggling a few minutes after.

He was coming, she thought. Smoothening out her 'unwrinkled' kimono she waited for him to arrive and then he came.

"Good morning my lord, are you feeling better"

"No" he replied coldly while walking towards the door.

Feeling like she been slapped in the face with a raw fish, she asked again,

"But surely you're alright-" before she was interrupted.

"Rin, please go inside" he said while opening the door. Looking at him for a while she entered the room. Realizing that he wasn't behind her she turned around just to see him closing the door.

"My lord, you're not going to have breakfast with me"

"No Rin, now eat your meal. When you're finished a servant will come for you and bring you to my study room" and with that he shut the door leaving her alone in the room.

"_Men, my mistress, you have to understand them a lot and love them a little"_

Walking to the table, she sat down in the chair and waited for the food to arrive. First, she felt rejected and then she smiled; no more like smirk.

Telling the servant thank you, she grabbed her chopsticks and began eating.

Two can play at this game, she thought.

"_This is not going to end well"_

"_Was it going well in the beginning?"_

And there was no answer.

**Comments:**

**I am so sorry for the late update; I was having a terrible writer's block and couldn't continue the story. However, I have developed two other stories during the process. Both are dedicated to my best reviewers who have pushed me to reach thus far, especially my anonymous reviewer **_**angel kisses**_**.**

**Also, to my other reviewers and readers I would like to thank you for continuing to read it and give me reviews also. You are still inspiring me.**

**Damn this sounds like I am about to finish the story. Fortunately, for you guys they are about 25 chapters left, so keep looking out for me******

**Yours truly,**

**LP**


End file.
